Kakuhi game
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Fic interativa. Você escolhe o que acontece a seguir. Você é o Hidan e você é apaixonado pelo Kakuzu. Sera que você consegue conquistá-lo? Kakuhi YAOI
1. 1

Olá a todos! Cá está minha nova idéia de fic XD Que tá mais pra um jogo do que uma fic. Isso é bem experimental, então preciso muito das suas críticas/elogios/sugestões. Acho que tá meio fácil demais, mas realmente quero saber o que vocês acham antes de me arriscar em algo mais complexo XDDDD

Enfim, funciona da seguinte maneira: Você escolher o que vai acontecer depois. De que forma? Bom, vão ter algumas opções do que você quer fazer, então é só ver o numero que ele indica (exemplo: vá para 22) e você procura um capitulo com esse número =)

Simples não? Não se esqueça de dizer oque achou, viu??? Ah sim, cuidado, nem tudo que parece bom, é realmente bom (até parece que rola ¬¬) 8DD

**1**

Você é o Hidan. Neste momento você e o Kakuzu estão voltando de uma missão. Já faz algum tempo desde que você descobriu o que sente pelo seu parceiro. Mas você teme se declarar, porque não quer ser rejeitado. Você passa boa parte dessa viagem imaginando como seria bom se ele te amasse também. Vocês estão pela metade do caminho quando ele fala:

- Você está quieto. O que houve?

Você se assusta, de tão entretido que estava imaginando sua "realidade alternativa" com o Kakuzu. Mas ele não pode saber no que você estava pensando.

**O que você diz?**

**- Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas...(vá para 7)**

**- Ah, mas que merda! Se eu falo, você reclama, se fico calado, você também reclama!Decida-se!(vá para 5)**

**- Não houve nada. Vai cuidar da sua vida. (vá para 4)**


	2. 2

**2**

Vocês passam mais um tempo em silêncio, quando de repente você vê um vulto por entre as arvores. O ser então lança varias shurikens na direção de vocês. Vocês obviamente desviam sem dificuldade, mas você fica extremamente irritado com o ataque. O ser sai correndo em disparada.

**O que você faz?**

**Começa a chingar**

**(vá para 12)**

**Sai correndo atrás**

**(vá para 9)**


	3. 3

**3**

Você fica se tremendo por um tempo, até que de repente Kakuzu se aproxima de você.

- Ver você se tremendo já está me dando nos nervos. - Ele diz. - Vem cá que eu te esquento.

Você vai pra perto dele e o abraça. Logo, você está quetinho de novo e tem uma ótima noite de sono...

**Vá para 8**


	4. 4

**4**

- Não houve nada. Vai cuidar da sua vida!

- Gostando ou não, você faz parte da minha vida. Preciso saber o que se passa com você

Você se surpreende com a resposta, mas não acredita.

**Vá para 11**


	5. 5

**5**

- Ah, mas que merda! Se eu falo, você reclama, se fico calado, você também reclama!Decida-se!

- Eu não estava reclamando, só estava perguntando. Mas, já que é assim, não pergunto mais.

**Vá para 2**


	6. 6

**6**

Você tenta novamente.

- Já disse que não, Hidan!

- Mas... - você começa a falar, mas Kakuzu te corta.

- Já que você vai ficar agindo assim, vou embora. - Ele sai e você fica sozinho...

**Vá para 14**


	7. 7

**7**

- Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas...

- Você pensando? Que milagre...

- Ah, vai se fuder Kakuzu! Tudo o que eu faço, dá motivos pra você me zoar. Vai a merda!

- Tá certo, tá ceto. Não vou mais esquentar a cabeça com você.

**Vá para 11**


	8. 8

**8**

Vocês acordam cedo e continuam a viagem. Numa parte da viagem, você toma coragem e pergunta:

- Kakuzu, o que você pensa de mim?

Kakuzu para de andar e te olha desconfiado.

- Em que sentido?

- Qualquer um! Só quero saber o que você pensa.

- Bom... Eu acho que você é burro, idiota e ignorante, sem contar que a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço.

Você suspira desanimado. "Ele realmente nunca vai me amar" Você pensa.

- Por que a pergunta? - Ele questiona.

**O que você responde?**

**- Foi só pra saber mesmo...**

**(vá para 13)**

**- É que eu te amo e queria saber se tinha chances de você sentir o mesmo por mim.**

**(vá para 15)**


	9. 9

**9**

- Volte aqui! - Você grita enquanto sai correndo em perseguição.

- Hidan, seu idiota, não faça isso! - Kakuzu grita, mas você ignora.

Você continua a perseguição, e seu oponente termina ficando encurralado entre você e o alto de uma cachoeira.

- Você vai ver o que acontece com quem tenta me atacar.

Vocês começam a lutar. Com certeza você ia ganhar. Mas então, o seu oponente te agarra e se joga com você na cachoeira. Na queda ele morre e você perde a consciência.

OoO

Você acorda com uma respiração boca-a-boca, e para sua surpresa é Kakuzu. Quando ele percebe que você está consciente, se afasta rapidamente. Você começa a tossir água.

- Você é mesmo um idiota. - Ele começa. - graças a você tive que lidar com uns ninjasinhos mediócres sozinho. Grande parceiro você é.

- Como se você precisasse de mim pra vencer... - VocÊ fala entre tosses. - Mas.. Você fez respiração boca-a-boca em mim... Por que?

-

- Não fique animado. Não é como se eu gostasse de você.

Você cora com a possibilidade e tenta esconder o rosto.

Isso foi... - Ele começa.- ... Apenas porque eu não estava com vontade de esperar você voltar a respirar sozinho. Já está bem tarde, melhor acamparmos.

**Vá para 16**


	10. 10

**10**

Você vai pra perto do Kakuzu, mas ele te empurra.

- Sai daqui, Hidan!

- Mas eu tô com frio, porra! Deixa eu ficar aqui!

-

- Não! Agora, vai pra longe, vai.

**O que você faz?**

**Tenta de novo**

**(vá para 6)**

**Se afasta **

**(vá para 3)**


	11. 11

**11**

- Não precisa fingir que se importa comigo. - Você diz irritado.

- E quem disse que eu estou fingindo?

"Ele se preocupa mesmo?" Você pensa "Não, é impossível... Ele deve estar mentindo..."

**Vá para 2**


	12. 12

**12**

- Filho da Puta! Desgraçado! Volta aqui e encara a gente que nem homem! - Você grita. - Covarde!

Kakuzu, então vai apar trás de você e te tapa a boca.

- Cala a boca. - ele diz.

Logo, vocês começam a ouvir barulhos vindos de todos os lados e se preparam para o combate. Vários ninjas os cercam, mas não é problema para vocês. Vocês os matam sem esforço.

- Já esta escurecendo. - Diz Kakuzu olhando pro alto. - Quer continuar a viagem?

**O que você responde?**

**Pode ser...**

**(vá para 14)**

**Não, estou cansado, quero acampar.**

**(vá para 16)**


	13. 13

**13**

- Foi só pra saber mesmo...

- Uhm... - Ele ainda parece desconfiado, mas resolve ignorar.

Pouco depois, você pergunta:

- Você me acha atraente?

-

- O que?! Você tá maluco, Hidan?!

- Tá, já vi que a resposta é não...

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer... Mas afinal, que tipo de pergunta é essa? E não me venha com "foi só pra saber" porque eu não vou acreditar.

**O que você responde?**

**- É que eu te amo e queria saber se tinha chances de você sentir o mesmo por mim.**

**(vá para 15)**

**- Ah, esquece! Você não ia querer ouvir a explicação mesmo...**

**(vá para 17)**


	14. 14

**14**

Então, vocês terminam a viagem sem mais interrupções. Não foi dessa vez que você conseguiu fazer o Kakuzu ser seu!

**Vá pro 1 e tente de novo XP**


	15. 15

**15**

- É que eu te amo e queria saber se tinha chances de você sentir o mesmo por mim.

- Você tomou algum alucinógeno, Hidan? Você apaixonado por mim? Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara.

- Não é zoeira! É o que eu sinto, caralho!

- Ah, fica quieto, Hidan! Depois dessa, não quero mais conversar com você...

**Vá para 14**


	16. 16

**16**

Vocês decidem passar a noite em uma caverna que acharam ali perto. Mas, a caverna é muito fria e você começa tremer durante a noite.

**O que você faz?**

**Vai se aninhar perto do Kakuzu**

**(vá para 10)**

**Finge que não está com frio**

**(vá para 3)**


	17. 17

**17**

- Ah, esquece! Você não ia querer ouvir a explicação mesmo...

- Por que não?

- Por que não e ponto final. Esquece tudo o que eu disse...

Você começa a caminhar mais rápido, mas ele vai para sua frente e te para.

- Eu não vou esquecer coisa nenhuma, agora quero saber a explicação.

Você tenta empurrá-lo, mas ele segura seus braços.

- Você quer mesmo uma explicação?

- Quero!

Você então se aproxima dele e lhe dá um beijo. Pra a sua surpresa, ele corresponde. Logo, o beijo que começou singelo, se transforma num beijo apaixonado cheio de luxúria. Vocês se separam ofegantes. Você sorri maliciosamente e diz:

- Acho que você não me acha tão irritante assim.

- Talvez você esteja certo.

Então, vocês recomeçam a se beijar.

**Fim!!!**

E aí? Você chegou ao fim! O que achou? Horrível? Fácil demais? Tosco? Dá pro gasto? Por favor, preciso saber o que você achou! Mande uma review, nem que seja anônima! Pleeeeeeeease!!!


End file.
